Crossing Places
by JU1C1E
Summary: Daine and Numair travel to Carthak where Varice and Kaddar await for them. Relationships stir. Lust, love, faith and trust; can Daine and Numair withstand the obstacles? CHP 2 IS UP! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**a/n:** before you read the story, please read this. rest assured that whatever happens with this story, it _is _a Daine and Numair story; do not get any second ideas.

also, this is my very first tamora pierce fic; so please have patience with me.

_**AND REVIEW!!!**_

**disclaimer:** i own everything you dont know.

* * *

She put her weight on the railing, stubborn chin resting upon her open palm. She heaved a heavy sigh, and swung both arms across the railing, balancing herself on it. She unfastened the tie of her hair, and her curly brown locks spilled out to the air. Veralidaine Sarrasri, Tortall's Wild Mage, twenty years young, was on her way for the second time, to Carthak. She had been writing to Emperor Kaddar for the past five years, and in each of those letters, he had asked her to come out to visit him. Finally caving in, she decided to visit him out of courtesy. Besides, it's been a while, she thought to herself.  
  
"We're almost there, miss!"  
  
Daine turned her head towards the voice, to find the ship captain.  
  
"How much longer?" she asked, looking up to the afternoon sky.  
  
"Just a quarter of a day left!"  
  
That wasn't too bad, she though. That's around three hours. She looked over the water and smiled to herself. Two gulls were flying overhead together. She looked at the scenery for a bit longer, and decided to pull herself off the railing. She crossed the boat, heading towards her room. Going into the hall, she turned to the room to her right first; her room. She went to her closet, laying out her outfit Queen Thayet had previously chosen for her back in Tortall. She had to admit, the queen had some really good taste, picking, and mix-matching colours and styles just right for Daine. She then took out her jewel box and fished the ice-blue drops, along with the matching necklace, that was given to her two years ago from Alanna and George. She smiled to herself, thinking that even though the Baron and his wife weren't the type to be shopping for jewelery, they had a good eye. The Lioness always complained about things like this, and would rather just wear her breeches to any royal affair. Daine agreed with her.  
  
She walked out her room to go to the one across from it. Slowly and silently pushing the door open, she tiptoed in, incase she awoke him. Quietly shutting the door, she stepped into the room. There he was, sleeping silently, although his face looked tense. She stepped over to him, sitting on the floor facing him. Numair Salmalin, the finest mage in Tortall, rested upon the bed. She fondly brushed a strand of his long black hair out his face, caressing his cheek. He stirred and moved a bit, but hadn't awaken yet. She stiffled a giggle; no matter what, he was always a heavy sleeper.  
  
She bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling back to see his reaction. A small smile played on his lips. Daine rested her arms on the bed, and propped her head on them, waiting for him to fully awake. His eyes finally pulled open as he saw her.  
  
"Good sleep?" she asked, as he sat up on the bed.  
  
He turned to her, smiling his boyish smile. "Better than others, I suppose."  
  
"You know, if you walked around instead of staying in one place and sleeping, you'd feel better."  
  
"What if I decide to unload my stomach on deck?"  
  
"Get the crew to clean it."  
  
He laughed, pulling her to the bed with him. It had been four years since the Immortal's war, and it had been four years since they admitted their love to each other. It had been four years since they've both been living together. To Numair, he wouldn't trade those four years, and the years to come, for anything in the world.  
  
"How much longer?" he asked, resting his lips on her hair, nuzzling her and hugging her tightly.  
  
She giggled at his movements, never seeming to get tired of them. "About three hours."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I'm excited! I haven't seen Kaddar in five years! And I'd like to see how his new zoo looks like."  
  
"Ah... right, Kaddar."  
  
Daine turned around to face him with a puzzled face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he replied, though his face still looked unsettled.  
  
She knew why. She remembered the last time they went to Carthak. She even remembered that lovely talk he had with Kaddar, how Kaddar shouldn't like Daine or he'd hurt him. Or how he was glad they were leaving Kaddar. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm only going to Carthak to see him, Numair. He's my friend."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Hey, remember Varice? Remember what you said to her when you saw her?"  
  
At this comment, Numair had flinched. He remembered what he said to her. And he didn't want to.  
  
"Please don't be jealous, Numair. Nothing's going to happen."  
  
"How can I be so sure?"  
  
"How can I be so sure nothing will happen between you and Varice?"  
  
"She thinks I'm dead."  
  
"But what if she sees you? I know she still loves you. And I know you know too."  
  
"Well, I don't love her Daine. I love you."  
  
She turned away from. Although she knew he meant it, she wasn't exactly satisfied. She didn't know why Numair ws having such a conversation like this with her. She had never liked Kaddar in that way. He's so suspicious, she though. Maybe all mages are suspicious.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she said, once again, turning to him.  
  
Numair cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
He breathed in deeply. He did not want to discuss this. It was in the past anyway. But he couldn't escape the question afterall, it was he who brought up past problems.  
  
"Honest answer?"  
  
"Honest answer."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
He saw her look away, and felt her move away from him. She wanted an honest answer, and it'd be worse if he lied to her.  
  
"We both wanted different things, Daine. Varice wanted to be some kitchen girl. I wanted to be famous."  
  
"Well, you both got what you wanted."  
  
"The point is, Varice means nothing to me. You're all that counts."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Do I ever break my promises?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She faced him, but she was grinning. He gave her an odd questioning look.  
  
"When?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Last year," she said, still grinning.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You promised that we wouldn't be late for Jon and Thayet's banquet. And we were late."  
  
"We were?"  
  
"Yes, because you had to make sure you looked perfect."  
  
He laughed at that. He couldn't deny that, he had to admit, he was one for good looks. He always had to make sure he looked perfect. But Daine never thought he needed all that time in front of a mirror. He was perfect the way he was.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand and smiling. "I just wanted to look perfect for you."  
  
No matter how corny his words were, they always seemed to make her smile grow wider.  
  
"Well, no one's perfect, Numair."  
  
"You are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You're perfect for me. And I love you."  
  
She settled back in his lap, resting her back on his chest, with a sigh of content.  
  
"Would you still love me if I decided to work in the kitchen?" She asked him, playing with one of her curls.  
  
"Knowing you, Daine, I wouldn't need to worry," he answered, resting his chin on her shoulder, kissing her face.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Your cooking is atrocious."  
  
She laughed and slapped him on the arm.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"I can see him!"  
  
Daine had run back over to the railing; they were one hour overdo of time, due to the fact that winds had hit them at last minute. The delay had also caused Numair's travel sickness to work, making him hurl into the water. All Daine could do was stroke his backside in circular motions, trying hard not to laugh. She always found his face adorable after he threw up; he looked so vulnerable.  
  
"You look quite happy."  
  
Daine turned around from her spot to her see lover scowling, throwing the shore dirty looks.  
  
She giggled at his reaction. "Gosh Numair! Show some respect - afterall, he IS the Emporor."  
  
"He cant do anything to me even if I don't pay my respects."  
  
"Numair, weren't YOU the one who taught me that a respectful person is one who earns respect from others?"  
  
"Don't quote me!"  
  
Daine laughed out loud at his words. She loved quoating him, and using his own things against him.  
  
"Please, Numair? For me?" she asked, making big puppy eyes at him.  
  
Numair could never resist her sad look, and finally broke out of his scowl into a grin. "Fine. But I know he's still scared of me."  
  
"Numair, you're taller than him, older than him, more expirienced than him, and you're more powewrful than him. If I were him, I would be freaked out."  
  
"You're scared of me?"  
  
"No silly! If I were scared of you, would I be talking to you? Or... doing other things with you..."  
  
She had started to blush and hid her embarassment with a small laugh. Numair on the otherhand, had walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
  
"Would you like to do some of those things right now?" he asked, whispering into her ears, causing bumps to her flesh.  
  
She loved it when he did that, and wanted to agree, but knew she couldn't. "Numair, we're almost there. Maybe another time."  
  
"Hmmph! Suit yourself!"  
  
Although he was a bit put off about it, he still maintained his smile and hold on her. She hugged him fiercely, taking in the scent of his clothes; they smelled like her perfume. She laughed inwardly to herself.  
  
"We're pulling up on deck!" cried the captain to them. The couple broke apart slowly.  
  
"I guess I'll be changing," Daine said, walking towards her room.  
  
"Need some help?" Numair had questioned, with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"No thank you; you need to be changing yourself."  
  
"Would you like to help me then?"  
  
"Honestly Numair!"  
  
"Just playing with you Daine."


	2. Destination Point

**a/n:** thank you to all of those who reviewed. i must say, the positive feedback is really encouraging.

first off, no, there is no kitten in this story. the thing is, i'm not too fond of kitten. if i mean any offense to anyone by saying this, i apologize, but you cannot contradict me if i dont want a certain character in here. kitten just isn't someone i'd write well about anyway.

i'm trying to make this a bit humorous, so there might be a few thigns that characters aren't like to say, but will say anyway. heh... whatever..

enjoy this chapter, and please review!

(there will be no further needs for disclaimers)

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually here!"  
  
Daine had laughed out loud and gave the Carthaki Emporor a long hug. Five years since she's seen him, and he's changed so much. He's only a year ahead of me, she thought. He looks too wise for twenty-one. Too stressed. Too tired. But nevertheless, he looked fantastic. Though not as tall as Numair - no one is as tall as him - Kaddar's height gave him power. With his subtle olive-green robe around and his dark skin, the jewels he wore really stood out. He wore more jewels than he had last time. Blinded, Daine pulled back and shielded her eyes from him. He gave her an odd look.  
  
She saw his face, and gave a smile. "Your jewels are quite dashing."  
  
His smile grew wide as he flahsed his white teeth. "I can spot a jewel in front of me who shines brighter than anything."  
  
Daine had gone crimson and was about to reply, until she heard a cough. She turned around to see Numair, with his eyebrows raised, looking not quite so friendly. The Carthaki must have heard and spotted him too, for he said, "Greetings, Master Numair Salmalin. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," Numair replied tightly. He crossed over in two steps to Daine and put his arms around her. She sighed inwardly and shook her head, giving Kaddar an apologizing smile.  
  
"Are you still educating Daine, Numair?" Kaddar asked inquiringly.  
  
"Yes," Numair said shortly.  
  
"How long have you known each other?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"Are the both of you - "  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaddar looked at the couple with an unreadable face. Daine was trapped between both men, trying to avoid both their eyes and minding her own business. Numair was staring at Kaddar intently with some sort of fierce look about him, as if daring him to say something more.  
  
"Well, I think we should be going then," Kaddar said, turning around and leading them to his chariot. "Apparantly, there's a big feast awaiting you."  
  
"A feast?" Daine questioned, looking uneasily at Numair. He still looked a bit worn out, and probably wouldn't be enjoying any festivities with consumptions.  
  
"Yes, why? We always have feasts for our guests. And there's a special one planned for the both of you; friends of the Carthaki Emporor."  
  
Kaddar had patiently waited aside for the other two to enter into the carriage. Numair lifted Daine up and climbed in himself. As they settled in the carriage, the three had an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So," Daine said, trying to break the ice. She twisted her fingers nervously. "What's been going on with you, Kaddar? I know you've told me in letters, but honestly, hearing it first hand is much better."  
  
Kaddar's face seemed to brighten at the question, as he too felt uneasy about the silence. "Well, as I've told you, I reopened a new zoo. It doesn't only have birds, but exotic animals from even the Copper Isles! I'm quite excited about this collection!"  
  
"Animals aren't things you collect."  
  
Daine and Kaddar turned their heads slowly to the mage. He scowled and turned away from them, looking out of the carriage window, with his arms crossed and his body flung to the side. Daine pursed her lips but said nothing about his attitude. He could at least show some respect, she thought. He's being a pretty big dolt right now.  
  
"I can't wait to see the amazing animals you have," Daine said, turning back to Kaddar. His face once again lightened. "I'd like to hear the stories they'll tell me. Anyway, what else has been going on?"  
  
"Well, I've finally gotten all the renovations done," he replied, trying to avoid her gaze. "You know, from... five years back."  
  
Daine shuffled her feet. She saw Numair stare at her from the corner of her eyes, but did not look back at him. "I'm really sorry about all the mayhem I caused, Kaddar. I didn't really mean it. I never knew the burden would be placed onto you."  
  
"It's alright. I mean, if I were in your shoes, I'd do it too. My uncle really was an awful man. But he was a good man too; in his own way."  
  
"Yes, he really did love his birds. He was such a different person whenever I heard him speak with them. Maybe he did have a heart."  
  
"I doubt it," Numair had suddenly.  
  
Daine had ignored Numair this time. She'd speak with him later. "So what's it like to be ruler of a whole entire nation?"  
  
"It has its ups and downs," he answered thoughtfully. "I mean, everywhere you go, there's always going to be someone who hates you."  
  
Numair had made a small, almost silent snorting noise. Daine had kicked him as subtley and hard as she could.  
  
Kaddar had chose to ignore him. "As I was saying, there will always be those who try to disobey; run their own act. I've got people who tried to overrule me. But I managed to stand on my two feet. Besides, mother wouldn't be too glad if I got overthrown. She wouldn't want to live like a normal person. Whatever that means."  
  
"Do you still have slaves?" she asked tentively and looking away.  
  
"There are always those who don't want a change in lifestyle, no matter how hard I try to persuade them," he replied, giving a sigh. "I guess they like living in the palace with me. I must admit, I'm quite the emporor!"  
  
Daine laughed at him as he puffed his chest out. Soon the two of them were laughing and talking, as if all those years hadn't seperated them. Maybe they haven't really been seperated. Maybe they were seperated physically, but not emotionally. Numair had noticed.  
  
He watched her smile; it was brighter than the last few days he had seen her. He heard her laugh, which seemed more delighted. He saw the look in her eyes; the glowing glint that tells she's truly happy. He tried to push these thoughts out of his heads, but how could he possibly do that? To see the love of his life, taking more pleasure in another man would obviously anger him. He did not understand why Daine had kept such close bonds with the Carthaki. Though he understood how the two got on so well - their age. Only one year difference, the two would have much in common. Also, Daine wasn't the type of girl who'd sit around the house avoiding the sun; she was as bright as the sun itself. She loved the outdoors, and archery. Numair knew Kaddar had a love for archery too. That wasn't a surprise. He turned his face away from them once again, losing himself to his thoughts.

---

"Numair?"  
  
Before he knew it, he was being shook. He had fallen asleep thinking, and now his neck was cramped. He opened his eyes and turned the other way to find Daine still patting him lightly and smiling at him. All thoughts gone from his head, Numair smiled back at her. He could never resist her smile. That smile that made his heart open. The same smile that had changed his life.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" she asked him, trying to pull him up.  
  
He gave in and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I am now. Where are we?"  
  
"We've arrived, silly! Now, if you could move out of the way, so I can get off..."  
  
Numair, still yawning from his sleep, had slowly stepped out of the chariot. After helping Daine out, he turned to see the marvelous sights of his former home. Although he didn't much like Carthak, it still ceased to amaze him. It's wonderful surroundings, the beautiful water scenes, the odd looking animals that roamed the place; it all felt so familiar yet so alien to him.  
  
Servents had met them at the palace entrance, and guided them through the enormous maze of gardens. Daine grinned when she was greeted by several squirrels and chipmunks, and bent down to pet a few. She breathed in the lovely floral scent. She loved Carthak. She loved how it always stayed beautiful. The longer she stayed, a weird, excited feeling of elation had seeped into her. Carthak really is a magical place, she thought to herself.  
  
"Um... would you like seperate rooms, adjoining rooms, or would you like a room together?" Kaddar had asked when they reached the hall. He was stuttering and a bit red.  
  
Daine had giggled at him, trying hard not to burst out in laughter at the emporor. Numair, on the otherhand, had bit his tongue and started tapping his foot. He looked over at Daine, who gave him a look saying 'I'd prefer to stay with you'. He hid a triumphant smile.  
  
"We'd like a room together," the mage said evenly, glancing over to his wild mage. She gave him a devilish smile, and he cocked an eyebrow, grinning.  
  
"My servent, Lymaac here, will show you to your room. He'll be waiting for you in two hours, when the feast will start," Kaddar exaplined. "If you can excuse me, there are a few issues that need to be dealt with by me. I'll see you at the feast." And with that, he quickly whipped around and headed to the main hall into a room that looked as if only a few certain people were allowed in.  
  
"If you please, sir and miss," Lymaac said, bowing to them.  
  
"Please, don't do that," Daine said, wincing at the courtesy.  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
Lymaac had led them to the end of the hall, where a gorgeous room awaited them. The largest bed ever sat in front of the center wall, with the softest sheets. Two wardrobes were on each side, with two tables and odd but marvelous furniture around everywhere. Daine gasped at the sight, too shocked to say anything. She had never seen a room of such size - not even in Jon and Thayet's place.  
  
"I shall be back for you in two hours," Lymaac said from behind them. "You can start settling yourselves in. Another servent will be outside to care for your other needs."  
  
When he left, Daine was still at the doorway, taking in everything. She never knew of such a room the Carthaki Palace had.  
  
"Daine?" Numair asked, putting a hand on her slender shoulder. "Are you going to spend your time staring at it, or are you going to spend your time enjoying it?"  
  
She stepped inside the room carefully, as if scared she'd suddenly break something not visible. Numair had just dragged their belongings across the floor and plopped himself onto the bed. He was tired, he felt sick, and he wanted rest. He was almost asleep until he felt the soft weight on the other side of the bed. Turning over he saw Daine sitting, still wide eyed.  
  
"Daine? Sweet? Is something bothering you?" he asked, looking concerned and sitting up.  
  
Daine had shifted herself to a laying position on the bed. "No. I'm just so surprised."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"At this. This is wonderful! When I first came here, my room was nothing compaired to this!"  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
Numair had put himself down on the bed again, and began closing his eyes.  
  
"Numair?" Daine asked quietly.  
  
He cracked an eye open. "Mmm?"  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. His back was to her. She didn't want to disturb him, but she didn't want him sleeping umcomfortably. She took out the tie of his horse-tail and finger-combed his hair. He had then turned over to her.  
  
"You know, Daine, if you don't stop fidgeting with me, I'll get grouchy on you," he said, trying to sound cross, but was smiling.  
  
She gave out a small laugh. "I'll stop now. I want some sleep myself."  
  
She turned to her side and began pulling the covers over herself, until Numair had stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into the curve of his body, feeling herself getting warm instantly.  
  
"Two hours before the feast," she whispered, shutting her eyes and sighing with content.  
  
"Two hours until misery for me," he mumbled. "And forced manners."  
  
She shook her head and smiled before falling into slumber.


	3. Feast be With You

**a/n:** hello, and welcome to chapter number the third!

thank you for correcting me for all my mistakes. i apologize for making them, and will _try_ to correct myself in the future.

keyword: try

anyways, here it is.. chapter 3. hope you enjoy.

AND KEEP REVIEWING!

oh.. and that story on my favourites.. for all you harry potter fans (_lily and james fans that is_), that is one heck of a story! i'd suggest you give it a try. its called 'can you keep a secret?'. well, _i_ for one, LOVE IT!

okay, back to tamora pierce with you foobs!

* * *

Daine woke up with a jolt. Sitting up on her bed, she held her head from head-rush, cursing herself. There was a weird sound about in the room. And it wouldn't go away.  
  
"Daine, sweet, are you going to answer the door, or are you going to let me do it?"  
  
She glanced to her right where Numair was starting to sit up. He looked at her, and then got off, walking towards the door.  
  
Pulling it open, Numair was face to face with Lymaac, the Emporor's servant.  
  
"I hope you are ready, sir and miss?" Lymaac asked, peering into the room.  
  
"Uh... just give us a few more minutes please," Numair said, as he quickly shut the door. "I forgot about the feast."  
  
Daine nodded in agreement. The sleep had been a good one, and if it hadn't gone disturbed, she reckoned it would last until the next morning. Pushing herself off the comfortable bed, she walked over to where her bags were. Pulling out one of the fancy dresses that Thayet had also helped pick, she walked quickly into one of thw changing rooms.  
  
"Daine, do I have to go?" Numair called as he dressed from outside. He was really not looking forward to any sort of food.  
  
"Yes!" Daine replied, as she stepped outside of the room to reveal herself. The dress had fit her perfectly, hugging her to every curve. With diamonds frosting her skin, she looked radiant.  
  
"I repeat myself; do we have to go?" Numair asked, raising an eyebrow at her, with a sly grin on.  
  
She made a tutting sound and tapped her foot lightly. She couldn't help smiling. "And I repeat MYself; yes!"  
  
Sighing, he held out his hand for her, and the two stepped out, heading towards the feast.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"You've made it I see!"  
  
Kaddar stood out to greet them with open arms and a wide grin. The hall was spectacular! Everywhere were amazing Carthaki furnishings. Even the food didn't look like food, as it was placed in magnificent settings. There was a whole fountain of exotic, tropical fruits that Daine had never set eyes on. A platter of finely cut chicken stood in the centre, with two other dishes - antelope steaks and some kind of roasted beef. She would have to stay away from the steaks, but would enjoy the other things. Looking around, she saw a table devoted only to desserts, too pretty to eat, but too mouth-watering to resist. It all looked great!  
  
But not so great for Numair. He had gone three shades paler, sucking on his tongue. His eyes travelled around the tables, laden with odd delicacies such as zebra-skin soup. Just thinking about pelican-jelly made him want to gag, but he couldn't throw up in front of all the royal guests. Holding everything back, he took a deep breath and slowly released it.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Daine whispered, tip-toeing so no one could hear. She looked at him with worry and doubt.  
  
"If I can stand Stormings, I can stand anything," he mumbled. He was still looking at the food, unable to take his eyes off from it. Daine giggled at his comment on Stormwings.  
  
Lymaac and another servant ushered the two to be seated beside the emporor. As Daine sat down beside him, Kaddar immediately struck her conversation, trying to make up for the interfered one they had previously. Numair, sitting on Daine's otherside, had no wish of talking. At the moment, he didn't mind being ignored, since if he were to open his mouth, something might just overflow. He found himself gagging, as he was placed right in front of the fish-head and barley stew, as the fumes wafted into his nose. He made a weird coughing noise.  
  
"Have some water, Numair," Daine ordered, turning quickly away from Kaddar and reaching for the pitcher and a glass in front of her, pouring out the liquid for Numair.  
  
Numair took the glass with shaky hands. He was doubtful on consuming anything, even water. What if this might just be the trigger for his stomach to go off? He gave Daine a sidelong glance, who nodded her head in encouragement. Lifting the glass, he shakily put it to his lips until -  
  
He dropped the glass with a shatter. But he wasn't the only one to drop what they were holding. A high pitched screech emerged from their left, near the kitchen doors. Numair was looking at his hands, which had just held the cup. His face was grim as he gaze travelled to where the noise came from.  
  
Daine, on the other hand, had ignored the shriek and stooped low to clean up the glass sheds from Numair's drop. Carefully picking up each individual piece, she finally got every one and raised herself back up to the table. Giving the servant nearby the shards carefully, she wiped her hands on a towel and turned to the noise maker. Her mouth dropped instantly.  
  
There, frozen at the kitchen door, in a lovely periwinkle dress, stood none other than Varice.  
  
"Oh, help me Goddess," Daine muttered dryly to herslef as she saw Varice come to.  
  
The woman - who by now should be in her early to mid thirties, around the age of Numair himself - had started to slowly make her way towards the table to her once lover. Daine glared at Varice with every step she took. Every step she took, she got closer to Numair.  
  
"A-a-Aaram?" Varice asked weakly, her voice wavering and small. "Is that really you?"  
  
Shocked as he was, Numair gained his composure back, and answered her. "Yes. Yes, it is Varice."  
  
"But... you're... dead."  
  
"Can't be dead if I'm sitting right here can I? Sitting right here - in the flesh."  
  
She was now in front of him on the other side of the table, peering at him curiously with a mixture of fear. Poking him with one of her fingers to make sure, she suddenly shrieked in delight and threw her arms around him. Daine rolled her eyes in disgust at the women. Even I wouldn't be shrieking like a lunatic, she thought to herself. Stupid woman.  
  
"Well, don't let me interrupt!" Varice announced, once she had detangled herself from Numair. "Eat! Eat! I prepared all this! Isn't it spectacular?"  
  
Suddenly, Daine had no more appetite than Numair did. She slumped back in her chair to wait for Varice to leave. She didn't.  
  
"Here Aaram, let me get a few things for you," Varice said, grabbing a plate and piling all sorts of things on it. "Try the rose creme, and the lobster patee!"  
  
Before Numair had a say, his plate was laden with food of all colours; more colours than he thought possible. He couldn't eat it - all he could do was simply stare at it. Stare at it without puking.  
  
Daine looked around the room. The last time she was here, there were some dogs that helped Numair clean his plate without looking suspicious, but not this time. She frantically worked her mind for a solution, but found none. Sighing to herself, she decided to speak up. "I don't think he'll be eating all that."  
  
Varice, who hadn't noticed Daine until now, gave her a surprised look. "Hello there; you look rather familiar. Have we met?"  
  
Daine eyebrow cocked in suspicion. Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "Yes, we have. Five years ago. I'm Veralidaine Sarrasri."  
  
"You mean the girl who was riding that awkward skeleton?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway, I don't think he'll be eating too much for the time being."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Numair!"  
  
"Numair? Oh - you mean Aaram?"  
  
"Yes! And he prefers to be called Numair Salmalin!"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, dear, but I think I know the mage better than you do."  
  
Before Daine had time to reply - and to throw her a hit - Numair had stepped in. "Thank you, Varice. You've made very nice food. But I honestly don't think I can have it all."  
  
"There's no need to be polite with me," Varice said, turning to him. "Eat all you want!"  
  
"No, you don't understand. I don't have much of an appetite after travelling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
At this, Varice immediately turned red from embarassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Well, how could you know in the first place?" Numair said, his voice becoming gentle. "You don't need to apologize for something you didn't know about."  
  
Varice who still looked sad, had immediately smiled. As Daine hated to admit it, Varice was beautiful. She was older, more sophisticted, more powerful. She had a body any man would lust for, and a smile that attracted men like bees to honey. Varice had come around the table, plucked a chair and sat it on Numair's other side, and the two engaged in full fledged conversation. All Daine could do was glare.  
  
"Daine, are you alright?"  
  
Daine turned to her other side to see Kaddar, with a frown and a worried face. She smiled forcefully at him. "Great!"  
  
His face eased somewhat but still looked unsure. "Are you enjoying your stay so far?"  
  
"Of course I am, Kaddar! I've always thought Carthak was a lovely place."  
  
"Well, that's good to know."  
  
---  
  
The feast was done, and the two Tortallans were back in their bed chamber. Both hadn't spoken a word to the other since Varice had come in. In fact, both were a bit disgruntled with each other.  
  
Daine had already gotten dressed for bed in her nightgown. She threw herself down onto the bed and buried herself within the covers. She was angry, though she did not know why. She had no need to be angry with Varice. She was just happy to see Numair, after five years of thinking he was dead. And they were past lovers. They aren't together, she thought to herself. They're not together. Numair is with me. And he loves me.  
  
But he loved Varice too.  
  
She shook her head under the covers, trying to get the thoughts away. But they wouldn't stop. Naggin at her, she kicked the covers back and sat up, holding her knees to her chest, resting her head.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Numair asked her, as he came forward to the bed, fresh from a bath, smelling like soap. Climbing into the bed and sitting up with her, he looked at her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," she muttered, her words only half heard as her face was on her knees.  
  
"You know, Daine, I don't know what you're mad about. I was just talking to varice."  
  
Daine had quickly lifted her head, sitting upright. "What makes you think it's about Varice"?  
  
Numair gave her a look and then shrugged. "Don't know. Just suggesting."  
  
"More like making assumptions!"  
  
"But I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Daine decided to remain silent than answer him. Yes, he was right. And yes, she was angry. But what did he mean when he said he didn't know why she was mad?  
  
"I take that as a yes," Numair said, making himself more comfortable. "I should be mad too."  
  
Daine's eyes had narrowed and she gave him a sidelong glare. "What is THAT suppossed to mean?"  
  
"I was just talking to Varice for a short period of time. What about you and Kaddar? Jabbering like monkeys!"  
  
"He's my friend!"  
  
"She's MY friend!"  
  
"Yes well..."  
  
"I wouldn't talk without thinking first."  
  
"Well, Kaddar and I are friends. And WERE friends to start out with! What about YOU?! You loved her!"  
  
"Daine, when are you going to understand that I'm not with her anymore?!"  
  
"She still loves you."  
  
"She might, but I don't. I love YOU."  
  
"I don't know, Numair..."  
  
Sighing, Numair turned over to face her. He took both her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Daine, sweet, you need to understand that Varice means nothing to me anymore. Yes, we shared a past together, and yes, it was a pasisonate one. But I'm not with her now. I'm with you. And I wouldn't trade what I have with you for anything in the world."  
  
As happy as those words made her, Daine still wasn't sure she believed him. She had trusted him with everything, but right now, she didn't feel so trusting towards him. But what he said had hit her; she had ignored him throughout most of the day for Kaddar. If having Numair ignore her for just two hours, with all that anger welled up inside of her for such a short period of time, she wondered how Numair had felt for the past day here at Carthak.  
  
She turned her attention back to him. He was still staring at her intently, with a face of longing. "You wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world?"  
  
He took one of his hands away and placed it over his heart. "I promise."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
By now, Daine was smiling again. Numair had caught her grin, and he too gave a devilish look.  
  
One of the best things about him, Daine thought, grinning from ear to ear, is that he sure knows how to prove a point.


End file.
